1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a simple yet highly effective apparatus and method for preventing damage to male electrical plugs, and particularly those forming a part of power cords of mobile appliances such as carpet cleaning devices or floor sanders. More particularly, the invention pertains to the use of a relatively short electrical extension cord presenting opposed female and male electrical connection ends; the male end of the short extension cord is inserted into a normal wall receptacle, whereas the male plug of the appliance power cord is inserted into the female end of the short electrical extension cord. In this fashion, if an undue tension loading is placed on the appliance power cord, a separation between the male plug and female end of the short extension cord occurs prior to any damage to the electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpet shampooing devices are in the form of large, heavy, mobile cleaning appliances having an elongated (e.g., 25-100 feet) electrical power cord equipped with a male electrical connector or plug at the free end thereof. In use, an appliance of this type is plugged into a normal stationary wall receptacle, and carpet cleaning operations performed. It often occurs, however, that during the course of carpet cleaning, the appliance will be moved around corners and in other remote locations relative to the electrical receptacle. Often, the user inadvertently stretches the electrical cable to its maximum length and places an undue tension load on the power cable. This can cause the plug to be pulled at an angle relative to the electrical receptacle, thereby imposing a bending movement leading to damage of the male plug. When this occurs, it is necessary to sever the original, damaged plug from the end of the power cord, and replace it with a new plug. This is not only time-consuming, but such field-applied electrical-plugs often lack the insulative integrity of the original factory-installed plug.
Professional carpet cleaners report that this problem of damage to electrical plugs is quite common, and indeed may occur several times in a given week.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus which prevents significant damage to the male connector plug forming a part of a mobile appliance, and particularly floor-working appliances such as carpet shampooers or floor sanders.